zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 July 2013
12:08 HELL YEAH 12:08 G 12:08 GG 12:08 G 12:09 <-Price-> IKR 12:09 <-Price-> awwww 12:13 o/ 12:13 o/ 12:13 Try to get more people on 12:14 No one is really at AA 12:14 I KNEW IT 12:14 AA DIEEEED 12:15 Yeah xD 12:15 where am i 12:15 .... 12:15 WELCOME TO AWESOMENESS. ENJOY YOUR STAY. 12:15 Ello o/ 12:15 That should give you a hint. 12:15 ....xDD 12:15 o/ 12:16 Link at more places 12:16 Where you won't get banned if you link 12:16 We need to show off Party Modeee 12:16 ... 12:17 What's wrong? 12:17 ... 12:17 WTF? 12:17 What? 12:18 He enters den leaves 12:19 Along with him.. 12:20 Bitches 12:20 xD 12:20 o/ 12:20 Ohai o/ 12:20 o/ 12:21 what is the z-crushers? 12:21 Kotsu 12:21 We really need a page ABOUT the ZCSF 12:23 ...I don't like being alone with Maro x.x 12:23 Be carely 12:23 He might rape you 12:23 I'mma make him rage 12:24 I read that as "I'mma make him rape." 12:24 ... 12:24 .-. 12:25 xD 12:26 Well, that fail ed 12:26 ... 12:26 Okay then.. 12:26 can i enter the awesomeness 12:27 ,.... 12:27 ................ 12:27 ... 12:27 OMFG 12:27 *FACEPALM* 12:27 http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Mega_Man_arrangements Awesome music 12:27 ???? 12:29 DARK SEEKER KOTSU 12:29 Kotsuuu 12:29 hes away 12:29 ... 12:29 ... 12:30 YA DON'T FUCKING SAY 12:30 Is there a facepalm emote? 12:30 (facepalm) 12:30 Nope 12:30 ......... 12:30 Man.. 12:30 wats dbz 12:31 idk 12:31 Thedarkone473 12:31 can i enter the awesomeness 12:31 can i be a mod id be good as 1 can i be 1 pls thanx 12:32 can i b a adime id b a gud admine 12:32 xD 12:32 You scared him off 12:32 xDDDD 12:33 KOTSU 12:33 MOFO I NEED YOU TO MEET DEVI 12:33 Pinged 12:33 :( 12:33 xD 12:34 Miri 12:34 Hm? 12:34 Can you at least upload the image of your character? 12:34 Okay 12:35 User:Mr. Steal-Yo-Girl 12:35 What happened to MOG's avatar? 12:35 Girl 12:35 Huh? 12:35 It's Gurl 12:36 Whateves 12:36 I FAIL ED Xd 12:36 ... 12:36 * xD 12:36 XD 12:37 I'm high on Charlie Sheen 12:38 Winning, Winning, Winning 12:38 KOTSU 12:38 FUCKING KOTSUUUU 12:38 is what you'd hear if you were high on Charlie Sheen 12:38 Charlie Sheen is a type of drug 12:39 right 12:39 http://nymag.com/arts/tv/features/charlie-sheen-2011-3/ 12:39 http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Charlie%20Sheen%20Drug 12:40 Chemical X lol 12:40 xxD 12:40 Kay I uploaded the pic 12:40 xxD? 12:40 Yes 12:40 I have two sets of eyes 12:40 I eat molesters for breakfast. 12:40 brb 12:41 http://images.wikia.com/stickpage/images/9/92/Dark_Andre.png 12:42 Miricle's lost some weight. 12:42 Hm? 12:43 Your character 12:43 http://images.wikia.com/stickpage/images/9/92/Dark_Andre.png http://images.wikia.com/anime-arts/images/a/ac/Fullfsda.jpg 12:43 Oh xD 12:43 .... 12:43 ... 12:43 XDDDDD 12:43 Damn gurl, she got thin 12:44 I see what you did xD 12:44 i c wat u did thar 12:44 ^ 12:46 http://images.wikia.com/lookout/images/d/d5/SS3Tre.png 12:49 xD 12:49 Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 July 2013?t=20130705004604 12:49 XDD 12:49 StalkerBot123 12:50 Yep 12:51 U.S day 12:51 Happy U.S day 12:52 Thedarkone473 12:52 can i enter the awesomeness 12:53 datdumbbitchfromdbw101 12:53 XD 12:53 KOTSU 12:53 DARK SEEKER FUCKING KOTSU 12:53 Dumbass user: hes away 12:56 hes 12:56 hess 12:56 Yes, hes 12:57 KOTSUUUUUUU 12:58 I'M GOING TO SMOKE YOUR ARMS IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME 12:59 "whats us day" 01:00 I am trying to get an avatar of Amaterasu from the game on PS3/Vita and Wii 01:00 http://images.wikia.com/marvelherouniverse/images/4/44/Badge-category-0.png 01:00 I am only getting fucking images from Okami, Marvel vs. Capcom and Naruto. 01:01 "can i enter awesomeness" 01:02 Foot herpes 01:02 http://images.wikia.com/marvelherouniverse/images/1/10/Fantastic_4.png 01:03 Stop making fun of my drawing! D:< 01:03 I hope AA burns and suffers during the process if becoming leftover ashes of ZCSF. 01:03 ... o.o 01:03 http://anime-arts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SSV_LIKES_DICKS69/DICK_SUCKERS_WILL_INVADE! 01:04 Shouldn't this be deleted? 01:04 Because, ya know, VSTF can always do it for you -.- 01:04 I SAID THE SAME THING XD 01:04 I'mma delete it xD 01:05 I'M HIIIIGH 01:05 Maroyasha 01:05 ............. 01:05 *head explodes* 01:09 WE NEED MORE BITCHES 01:09 You should totes link at AA 01:10 okay 01:10 Thats 1.. 01:10 2 01:10 Where- 01:10 Nvm 01:10 xD 01:10 Ello o/ 01:10 ... 01:10 o/ 01:10 Yami. 01:11 Don't use my greeting. 01:11 .... 01:11 EVAR 01:11 Awesome ._. 01:11 Everyone says Ello 01:11 ...Because of me ._. 01:11 Everyone at RWBY Wiki uses ello. 01:11 THAT'S THEM 01:11 I'm the only here ._. 01:11 We have Toph and Josh 01:11 was I summoned with a purpose 01:12 ... 01:12 You were summoned to kill Oba,a. 01:12 *Obama 01:12 Damn COMMA 01:12 ...... 01:12 Now go to the white house and get shot 01:12 Oba,a 01:12 Provide weapons, transport, payment, and meat shields and maybe I'll do it. 01:12 ... 01:12 "Meat" shields 01:13 no meatshields as in humans 01:13 ..... 01:13 That makes it even worse. 01:13 Oba,a 01:13 Took me three times to type that without typing it correctly 01:14 I am Sub 01:14 I am Patrick 01:15 Bulla always leaves without talking 01:15 :D 01:15 BLARGAUM 01:15 Because she's the Miz. 01:15 And she's awesome. 01:15 OMFG KOTSU 01:15 YOU COME RIGHT WHEN DEVI LEAVES 01:15 http://images.wikia.com/anime-arts/images/1/16/User_Panel.png 01:15 WTF???? 01:16 OMG 01:16 .... 01:16 xD 01:16 FIRST THING I SAW WAS LEO XDDDDDDDDDDDD 01:16 XD 01:16 Leo is Madam Hooch :3 01:16 Herro xD 01:16 I saw LSSJ4 first. 01:16 xD 01:16 PZ xD 01:16 Herrozael's Buckbeak :3 01:16 OMG TJ xDDDD 01:16 I said Yami first too 01:17 You're on there, Yami 01:17 (Stereotyping ::D ) 01:17 WHERE? 01:17 Yami's the other black guy 01:17 You're Dean Thomas 01:17 Blaze is Cormac McLaggen 01:18 Miri's character looks hawt 01:18 And GF7 01:18 Miri is Angelina Johnson 01:18 IKR 01:18 And SKG 01:18 SKG is Ginny 01:18 GF7 is Cho Chang 01:18 Luka's is an ugo 01:18 Luka is Katie Bell 01:18 Look at Maro's 01:19 Midori's is an ugo. 01:19 Well Midori is Bellatrix 01:19 Sweet I'm right by 10X 01:19 Who am I again? 01:19 Dean Thomas 01:19 He's in Gryffindor, same year as Harry Potter 01:19 Is he awesome or a nerd? 01:20 Or an awesome nerd? 01:20 Awesome 01:20 Kickass (y) 01:20 He's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team too at one point 01:20 Same skintone 01:20 As me 01:20 And he's a part of Dumbledore's Army 01:20 Hell yeah 01:21 I gave RG Dudley rofl 01:21 xD 01:21 Uh...hello? 01:21 Hello o/ 01:21 O.O 01:21 Is this a trap? 01:21 Dude SKG's hawt 01:22 ^ 01:22 I wish Skype would start to work on my fucking laptop. 01:22 There are so many pedos and stalkers on the wiki I want to video chat with 01:23 Quackulon looks like Sarah Palin 01:23 He does IRL 01:24 KOTSU 01:24 If Sarah Palin tries to become President I'm assassinating her 01:24 I need help 01:24 finding a good avatar 01:24 Of who/what? 01:24 I read that as "fucking a good avatar" 01:25 Amaterasu 01:25 Not from Okami, Naruto, or MVCC 01:25 Amaterassu 01:25 Amaterasu? 01:25 Yes 01:25 Imatearassu 01:26 No.... Amaterasu 01:26 ... 01:26 xD 01:26 Google 01:26 Perfect tool :D 01:27 ... 01:27 .... 01:27 There is another word for tool. 01:27 It won't come up bro 01:27 Yet I will not specify. 01:28 I pause my music and all I hear is the kids in breakfast club whistling XD 01:30 New aviii 01:31 Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 July 2013 01:31 You're all being stalked 01:32 ...Your avi.. 01:32 xD 01:32 Badass ain't it? 01:32 best part of Breakfast Club - When they all get high and the jock does epic parkour then shatters the glass door by yelling 01:33 Dude 01:33 Yami 01:33 Your avi is epic 01:33 Indeed 01:34 Someone get Josh on 01:35 MOG 01:35 DOES MY AVI MAKE ME LOOK SERIOUS NOW? 01:35 HUH? 01:35 Yes 01:35 very 01:35 Get Josh on 01:35 Also 01:35 JOSH? 01:35 WHERE? 01:35 Project:Chat Party Mode voteeee 01:37 I just tie broke everything 01:37 xD 01:38 YOU USE COLORS? 01:38 FUUUUUUUUU 01:38 Maro is the only non mod 01:38 Kotsu 01:39 Wut 01:39 KOTSU 01:39 Vote 01:39 I did :L 01:39 Wait 01:39 Okay 01:39 good 01:39 Why do so many users use colored lights? 01:40 idk 01:40 They suck 01:40 Also 01:40 People can now suggest songs 01:40 :O 01:41 You have to put like a bunch of Tupac on xD 01:41 Can't 01:41 ToU vio 01:41 Profanity 01:41 And clean versions suck more than JB 01:41 Project talk:Chat Party Mode/Music 01:42 get lucky implies some sexual stuff though 01:42 Ya don't fucking say 01:42 Plus, it doesn't curse 01:43 You have to put clean version of one song though because its hilarious because there practically no song xD 01:43 Nope 01:43 Request it there if you please 01:43 Fine 01:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HloA04RlQMQ this is pretty damn hilarious xD 01:48 Test 01:49 Kaysochatsjustdead 01:49 Prettymuchyeah 01:50 Isyourspacebarbroken? 01:50 yeahwhataboutyou? 01:50 NahIthinkitstillworks. 01:53 ahok 01:55 MOG 01:55 I responded 01:57 Kay 01:57 ...xD 2013 07 05